


Chrisker Vore Fic

by Hebi_Hiss



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Vore, a little bit of comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Hiss/pseuds/Hebi_Hiss
Summary: Chris wakes up in some hamster's cage all alone,,, and hes small.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Chrisker Vore Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an experienced writer at all and you will probably notice.. I suck at writing

Chris opened his eyes in complete darkness. He sat up and felt the floor under him, attempting to find out where he was. The floor was a strange texture, it felt like paper. He tried grabbing what was under him, it didn't work no matter how hard he grasped.

“ Where the hell am I?” Chris asked, expecting someone to answer in the darkness. No answer. He stood up, feeling sore in his legs as he positioned himself to be upright. He put his hands up and placed them out in front of him. He started searching for a wall or a surface to lean on. In his search he bumped into a wall. The man slid his hand across it, realizing the wall was glass.

He came to the conclusion that he was trapped in a room of some sorts. Before Chris could think about finding the exit, he felt the ground shake. Chris stumbled and fell back down on the floor. He covered his head with his hands, waiting for the shaking to stop. The shaking had only lasted a moment. 

Chris uncovered his head and looked up, there was light now. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he quickly looked around. The first thing he looked at was the floor. He saw the words “ Raccoon City “ on a grey floor in black inky letters. He made a confused expression and backed away from the word. More words appeared, hard to see but still readable. He was standing on a newspaper! An old newspaper talking about the outbreak. 

Chris tried to stay calm, rubbing his temples and pacing around. Where the hell am I? Why am I here? This paper is huge, and I'm small.. He was small, and trapped in some empty hamster cage. Chris felt his world go a little dark again, like a cloud covering the sun. He looked up and his heart sank. He wasn't alone after all, someone had put him in here.

Chris recognized the giant figure immediately. Wesker was standing in front of the cage, leaning over and sticking his face in with a shit eating grin on his face. Chris backed away, slamming his back against the glass wall. “ Wesker! “ He shouted and moved his hand to grab his firearm, which was gone. Every weapon he had to defend himself was no longer with him. Chris looked back up at the man and saw his gloved hand reaching for him. The smaller man turned to run but it was no use, two black nails grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him off the paper floor. Chris yelled and thrashed around, hoping Wesker would accidentally drop him. Sadly the nails on his ankle put more pressure. He was dropped into Wesker’s other hand, and felt the man make a fist around his body. His feet dangled freely, with his shoulders and head.

Wesker held onto Chris tightly lifting him up so he could see him face to face. Chris glared at the larger male and growled. “ What the hell did you do to me?! “ He snapped at him. Wesker frowned and responded in an aggressive matter, “ Watch your tone Chris. “ He placed the nail on his thumb up against Chris’s throat. “ I’ll slice your head clean off. I don't have time to explain what I did to you and the trouble I got in to get you here. I came to see you now because I have a task only someone your size can handle. “ He moved his thumb back to his original spot. 

The man gulped and looked away. “ What exactly do you want from me?..” He asked him. “ It is quite simple really. I need you to clean my teeth for me..” Chris squinted and furrowed his brows. “ You want me to clean your teeth..pretty sure you learn to do that on your own when you’re 10..and im not some dentist..” Chris replied. Wesker then said, “ Cooperate and I might just spare your pathetic life..” He gave Chris a scowl and dug in his pocket. The man tilted his hand, unwrapping his fingers and exposing his toy. His other hand held 2 small objects. A broom and a metal scraper, sized down for Chris. He dropped the tools on the hand Chris was on.

Chris picked up the tools dropped on him and stood up, using the broom to keep his balance. He was lifted and an open mouth waited for him. Chris grimaced and took a step into Wesker’s mouth, feeling a finger help push him inside. He whimpered, there was no backing out and just dying now. The finger moved away and disappeared, leaving Chris to a disgusting mouth. The first thing he noticed was the awful smell. A wave of hot breath slammed onto him and it smelled of death and decay. Wesker kept his mouth slightly open as there wouldn't be much space for Chris to work if he fully shut his mouth. Chris looked up to see what was so bad with Wesker’s teeth and gagged at the sight. The front view of his teeth weren't bad, but viewing them from the back was a nightmare. Blood was stained on his gums and teeth,with pieces of skin stuck in between his molars. He also saw bits of hair, and clothing. Chris covered his nose with his hand and turned away.

“ H-holy shit Wesker!! You’re insane..” Chris stuttered while in shock. Wesker did not respond to Chris. It didn't really matter however because Chris knew he was amused and pleased with what he did. You are sick, I'll make you pay, somehow when i'm out of this hell, he thought as he began to scrape the blood and skin out of Wesker’s Incisors. They didn't necessarily take long to clean, they were only his front teeth after all. After he scraped it he had to grab the chunks with his bare hands and throw it out of wesker’s mouth. He was given a small rag after to wipe his teeth down. He made sure that the 8 Incisors in front of him were spotless. As much as he hated doing anything for Wesker, he also hated the smell and sight of dead things. He was usually desensitized to dead people, but the situation he was in, Where he was, what he was doing, it was bad.

The canines and premolars were next in line. Saliva had built up in wesker’s mouth, making his boots soaking wet, and the floor of Wesker’s mouth slippery. Chris slid onto his knees, holding onto the first lower canine. He held up the tool he had and scraped the gunk off of it. He wiped it down after and gave the other one the same treatment. When he attempted to get up he felt Wesker’s tongue press up against the back of his legs, and his ass. It was radiating with warmth, and he could feel it taste him. Chris shuddered and tried to ignore the sensation, at least he could put his weight on it and clean the top teeth now. He felt his pants get soggy, and his boxer’s starting to get wet. He was starting to get uncomfortable and shifted his legs a bit.  
Chris looked down and grabbed his pants, gently pulling them down past his knees. His legs were welcome by hot breath, it was better than being in gross wet pants though. He dropped back down, moving onto the side of Wesker’s mouth to clean his molars. Wesker could taste Chris’s soft legs. They were very small and fragile to him. He could easily snip them off with his teeth if he wanted to. While Chris was cleaning, he heard a deep groan escape from the other male’s throat.

Chris let out a disgusted gag and it made him work faster. Once he was finished he was going to teach this man a lesson about eating people. He put down his tools and wiped his hands clean of blood and drool. He pulled his pants back up and tried to fix his hair up. “ I’m done. Are you happy now? I wanna get out..” He said and crossed his arms, waiting for a response. He wasn't let go at all, the mouth around him closed completely and a tongue attempted to bring Chris into the monster’s throat. 

The male shouted and gave the tongue a hard kick. He then quickly placed his hands up against the roof of Wesker’s mouth and pushed with all his strength. He straightened out his legs and could feel the mouth start to open up. Wesker growled and opened his mouth up before closing it again, making Chris lose his balance and making him stumble. His tongue attacked again and he laid it flat across Chris’s body. It was heavy and crushed him with its weight. Chris panted and moved his hands around, feeling the tool he had used to clean Wesker’s mouth. He held on to it tightly and jabbed the tongue with it. He stabbed it in deep and let go. Wesker let out a scream and had to open his mouth up. Chris felt the tongue was off of him and stood up, he made his way over to Wesker’s teeth and started to climb out. He made progress until he felt agonizing pain on his back. He heard something crack, something crushed inside of him.

Wesker had bitten down on Chris, breaking his ribs and crushing his spine. Chris wheezed and felt himself immediately become weak. He coughed up a large amount of blood and sobbed. Wesker gently pulled him out of his mouth and cradled him onto his hand. “ I was going to give you a slow painful, acid death...but I guess you can die quicker, and more peacefully..maybe you deserve it. “ Wesker whispered softly to Chris, watching him bleed out and cover his hand in blood. He sighed and licked the man’s body. Chris, who was barely alive just cried softly and reached out his hand. His vision was blurry, almost black and he was terrified. He moved his hand around more and he grabbed onto what seemed to be Wesker’s glasses. He sighed and pulled them down weakly. He regained his vision somewhat and looked up with his remaining strength.

He saw big orange eyes staring at him. It somehow made him feel less anxious, and his body became numb. He looked down and shut his eyes, trying to not waste the little air he had. He felt a wet muscle rub on him again and he huffed a little. He knew Wesker was only licking him to taste him, but a small part of him felt it was for comfort. Like as if he cared about him, somewhat. The tongue was then replaced by lips, pressing on his chest and lower half. Chris’s legs were lifted up into his mouth and he was getting pushed in again. This time Chris accepted his fate and only felt more exhausted. He felt as though he was slipping further into his mouth, and he was.. He was welcomed by tight moving muscles, carrying him down. He knew Wesker was having a little bit of a hard time swallowing him, he did eat Chris with his clothes still on. He grunted and hugged himself, making himself a little smaller. Chris wasn't aware of what was going on now, but he knew he was in his stomach now..

He heard a long grumble emit from Wesker’s stomach and get tighter. He didn't mind the sound, and how hot it was inside. He felt Wesker’s hand start to rub the spot Chris was laying in. It made Chris settle a bit more, and also helped make stomach acid starting to rise. He felt like he needed to take a nap, even though he knew it was just his body giving up. He still wanted to rest..It would be better than getting digested alive. There was no point in fighting now. He lost. He took one last breath and the world became black to him.


End file.
